finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Final Fantasy XIII
: "The future belongs not to those who wait..." : PL: "Przyszłość nie należy do tych, którzy czekają..." : —Trailer gry Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII jest trzynastą częścią serii Final Fantasy i pierwszą, która ma zostać wypuszczona na PlayStation 3 i Xboxa 360. Odsłonięta na targach E3 2006, gra odgrywa ważną rolę w nowej kompilacji Square Enix'u. Gra będzie działać na Crystal Tools (dawniej znana pod nazwą White Engine), zastrzeżonym silniku graficznym gier następnych generacji Square Enix'u. Gra została wydana w Japonii 17 grudnia 2009 roku, a daty wersji północno-amerykańskiej i europejskiej zostały ustalone na 9 marca 2010 roku. Gra System walki Paradigm Shift Paradigm Shift, zgodnie z tym co mówi Square Enix, został dodany do gry później, by dodać więcej strategii i dogłębności do systemy bitewnego. Więcej informacji o samym systemie → kliknij tytuł sekcji. System Crystarium System, który pozwala na naukę nowych zdolności, jak i powiększania statystyk; jest on podobny do Sieci Sfer z Final Fantasy X. Więcej informacji o systemie → kliknij tytuł sekcji. Przywoływanie Misje Historia Postacie :Główny artykuł: Final Fantasy XIII/Lista postaci Główne postacie *Lightning (ライトニング, Raitoningu) - protagonistka gry, Lightning uważa się za przeciwniczkę człowieczeństwa, a co z tym idzie została wybrana przez fal'Cie by przynieść koniec światu. Jest zręczną wojowniczką, która dzierży miecz, który zmienia się w rewolwer znany pod nazwą "Blaze Edge". *Snow Villiers (スノウ・ヴィリアース, Sunou Viriāsu) - lider drużyny Nora i l'Cie, Snow Villers to silny mężczyzna, którego maniery mają ponoć przypominać te kowbojskie. Jest dobrze zbudowanym blondynem. Snow używa pięści podczas bitwy, ale jego bronią są tak naprawdę płaszcze. *Oerba Dia Vanille (ヲルバ=ダイア・ヴァニラ, Woruba Daia Vanira) - młoda i energiczna dziewczyna, Vanille jest obywatelką Pulsu (ang. Pulse), i pozornie przedmiotem wielkich zainteresowań Sanctum'u i grupy oporu prowadzonej przez Snow'a Villiers'a. Dźwiga na sobie ciężkie brzemię, którego z początku nie jest świadoma. Nosi ubranie sawannopodobne, a jej domyślna broń nazywa się Bind Rod, którego górna część przypomina poroże. Jego budowa składa się z czterech, długich drutów z zagięciami, które zadają obrażenia wrogom poprzez zatrzask i pociągnięcie w stronę atakującego. *Sazh Katzroy (サッズ・カッツロイ, Sazzu Kattsuroi) - mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ciemnoskóry, mający afro. Posiada pisklątko Chocobo, które żyje w jego włosach. Opisany jest jako delikatna osoba, którą można łatwo doprowadzić do płaczu. Walczy dwoma pistoletami, które w razie potrzeby można połączyć w karabin. *Hope Estheim (ホープ・エストハイム, Hōpu Esutohaimu) - młody chłopiec z włosami mieszanki blondu ze srebrem, który wraz ze swoją matką należał do grupy zesłańców jadących pociągiem zatrzymanym przez Lightning. Obarcza Snow'a za śmierć matki. Podczas bitwy używa bumerangów. *Oerba Yun Fang (ヲルバ=ユン・ファング, Woruba Yun Fangu) - dziko wyglądająca, ciemnowłosa kobieta z dużym tatuażem na jednym ramieniu, a znakiem l'Cie na drugim. Początkowo pracowała dla Sanctum, używa włóczni jako jej broni wyboru. Dostojnicy Sanctum *Jihl Nabaat (ジル・ナバート, Jiru Nabāto) - inteligentna, ale bezlitosna kobieta z blond włosami sięgającymi aż kolan, która jest podpułkownikiem Sanctum. *Yaag Rosch (ヤーグ ロッシュ, Yāgu Rosshu) - błękitnowłosy mężczyzna, który również jest podpułkownikiem Sanctum i byłym zwierzchnikiem Lightning podczas jej służby wojskowej. Pragnie pokoju dla wszystkim mieszkańców Cocoon, i z tego powodu widzi Lightning i podobnych jej jako zagrożenie. *Cid Raines (シド・レインズ, Shido Reinzu) - Cid gry. Jest Brygadierem w Sanctum i jest pokazany podczas rozmowy ze Snow'em w jego niewoli. Cid nazywa siebie "niewolnikiem fal'Cie". Wygląda zdecydowanie młodziej niż poprzedni Cidowie. Uzywa mieczo-rewolweru, tak samo jak Lightning. *Rygdea (リグディ, Rigudi) - kapitan pracujący dla Cida. Jest przyjacielem Lightning i jej drużyny, dając im zasoby kiedy ich potrzebują. *Galenth Dysley (ガレンス・ダイスリー, Garensu Daisurī) - lider Sanctum. *Bartoromy Estheim - ojciec Hope'a, brunatnowłosy w okularach mezczyzna, który pracuje dla Sanctum. Pomimo swojej pozycji, postanowił okryć swego syna namaszczonego znakiem l'Cie od dostojników. Postacie wspomagające *Serah Farron (セラ・ファロン, Sera Faron) - nastoletnia dziewczyna, która nosi czerwoną spódniczkę, biały podkoszulek i włosy koloru truskawkowy blond zawiązane w kucyk. Jest siostrą Lightning i narzeczoną Snow'a. Jako l'Cie naznaczona przez pierwszego fal'Cie Pulsu jest skrystalizowana od prawie samego początku gry. Jej przeznaczenie jest głównym wątkiem w grze. *Gadot (ガドー, Gadō) - członek Drużyny Nora i przyjaciel Snow'a od jego najmłodszych lat. Jest ciemnoskórym mężczyzną z rudymi włosami i ubraniami z cyraneczki. Jego wygląd bazuje na modzie NBA i Hip-Hop'u. *Lebreau (レプロ, Reburo) - kobieta mająca czarne włosy spięte w kucyk i tatuaż w kształcie motyla na ramieniu. Jest równiez członkinią Drużyny Nora. Jej strój bazuje na wyglądzie graczy piłki siatkowej, ubrabej w krótkie spodenki i - potrzebna polska nazwa! podobny do koszuli z bufoniastymi rękawami. Jej bronią jest strzelba i pracuje jako barmanka w Bowdam. *Maqui (マーキー, Mākī) - młody blondyn z goglami. Chodzi w czarno-różowych ubraniach i goglach, w stylu snowboardzistów. Tak samo jak dwie powyższe postaci, chłopak jest członkiem Drużyny Nora. *Dajh Katzroy (ドッジ・カッツロイ, Dojji Kattsuroi) - słodki, sześcioletni syn Sazh'a, który tak samo jak ojciec nosi afro i uwielbia chocobo. Fal'Cie Kjata naznaczył go znamieniem l'Cie przez przypadek, po czym zostal pojmany przez Sanctum. Glównym celem Sazh'a jest uwolnienie go z pazurów Jihl Nabaat. *Yuge (ユージュ, Yūju) - członek Drużyny Nora z pierzastymi, błękitnymi włosami. On i Maqui są najbardziej nerwowymi czlonkami Drużyny NORA. *Nora Estheim - matka Hope'a, wygnana z synem podczas Czystki (ang. Purge). Ofiarowała się walce ze Snow'em i Drużyną Nora (była po stronie Snow'a jeśli ktoś, by się nie domyślał), ale straciła życie podczas jednej z bitew. Muzyka Dubbing Skrót TBA z ang. To Be Added, tzn. Do Dodania. Ciekawostki *Gra początkowo była planowana na PlayStation 2, ale później została przeniesiona na PlayStation 3, gdy team deweloperski odkrył moc konsoli. *Podczas tworzenia, modele Yun, Rikku i Vaan'ów były używane za postaci, które nie miały jeszcze swoich modelów. *Wersja Xbox 360 ma na celu zawarcie Final Fantasy XIII na 3 płytach DVD. |} Kategoria:Final Fantasy XIII Kategoria:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII